


There's Nothing Wrong

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established!AvaLance, F/F, Mutual Pining, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara and Ava decide to get Amaya and Zari to stop pining about their 'unrequited' love and do something about it.





	There's Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EruditeRavenclawCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditeRavenclawCompanion/gifts).



> from @EruditeRavenclawCompanion's prompt, written and posted with permission
> 
> https://occxmy.tumblr.com/post/169808439969/okay-but-imagine-this-ava-and-sara-are-already

Sara wakes up with her head on Ava’s shoulder. Ava is still asleep, so Sara gets up to get coffee. 

Zari approaches her slowly, looking around her like she’s expecting someone to be listening.

“Sara. I have to talk to you,” Zari whispers.

“Okay, shoot.”

“It’s about Amaya.”

“What about her?”

“Well, she says her thing with Nate is off permanently and I was wondering if you happened to know if she was into girls.”

“And if she was?”

“Then… I don’t know. I mean, she’s really beautiful. But I don’t want to make anything weird.”

“You should ask her yourself. Try to casually bring up a female celebrity you think is hot, or mention an ex-girlfriend of yours. Just drop some hints  
about yourself. She’s going to pick up.”

By the time Sara gets back with coffee, Ava is awake.

“Did I hear voices?” Ava asks sleepily.

“Zari wanted relationship advice.”

“Did she and Amaya break up?” Ava says.

“No. They’ve never gotten together to begin with.”

“What? They’re always all over each other.”

“Yeah. Zari asked me if I thought Amaya’s into girls.”

Ava laughs. “What did you say?”

“I told her to talk to Amaya. And, Ava, I think we need to do something about them.”

“You disapprove of relationships between the Legends?” Ava asks.

“No, not at all. I disapprove of them both pining for each other and being lonely,” Sara says.

“That’s fair,” Ava says. “What are we going to do about it?”

 

 

“I still think this is a horrible idea,” Ava says.

“Shh. It’s going to work,” Sara says. “Just do it like we rehearsed.”

Ava nods and walks over to Amaya. 

“Hi,” Ava says.

“How did you do it?” Amaya asks. 

Ava frowns. “Do what?”

“Sara. How did you get into a relationship with her?” Amaya explains.

“Luck, I guess.”

“How did you know that she liked you back?”

“Well, she always sought out to spend time with me, she dropped hints that she was into women, and she was always staring at my lips.”

Amaya sighs. “Zari never wants to spend time with me anymore, and every time I see her it’s like she won’t even look at me.”

“I’m sure it’s something else,” Ava says. 

“I mean, I could handle it if she just wanted to be friends, but it’s like she never even wants me around.”

“I’m sure she wants you around,” Ava says soothingly. “She’d be a fool not to.”

“Thanks,” Amaya says. 

 

“Okay, so I tell Zari that she has to stop avoiding Amaya because she’s too busy moping about how Amaya doesn’t love her back,” Sara recaps.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Ava says. 

“What then?” Sara says.

“Then, hopefully, Zari will confess to avoiding Amaya because she was pining, and then Amaya will confess to pining, then they smooch,” Ava says.

“What if they don’t talk to each other?”

“We can lock the doors, right?” Ava suggests.

“Who’s the girl with the plans now?” Sara says.

“It’s me. Here comes Amaya.”

Sara and Ava scatter. Ava locks the doors from the outside. Sara runs up to Zari and whispers something to her in a hushed voice.

Ava unlocks one of the doors without Zari noticing and lets her in.

Sara and Ava both press ears to the doors. 

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to be around me if you knew I was-” Amaya’s voice cracks. 

“You were what?” Zari asks.

“In love with you,” Amaya says. 

Ava presses her hand to her mouth. 

Amaya is trying to apologize, but Zari shushes her quickly.

“I have something to tell you too. The reason I’ve been so distant is because I’m in love with you too,” Zari says. 

Ava can hear Amaya gasp brokenly. Then she hears them kiss.

“We’ve really been idiots, haven’t we?” Amaya says. Zari laughs.

Ava pulls her ear away from the door and unlocks it.

“I think we’ve heard enough. We don’t need to violate their privacy any more now that we know it worked,” Ava says. Sara nods and unlocks her door too.

“I love you,” Amaya says again before Ava is out of earshot.

“I love you too,” Zari says.


End file.
